


We Aspire To Be Reasonably Sane People - Podfic

by seussian



Series: Podfic of the Team Dynamics, Family, and Other Things That Will Hurt You series [1]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man tells him how joining up is like starting a whole new life, becoming a better person. He talks about incentives, career opportunities, health care, and saving plans, but Jake can’t stop staring at the picture of a man and woman looking proudly at their daughter in uniform.</p>
<p>(See bottom notes of original fic for information on possible triggers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aspire To Be Reasonably Sane People - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



[MP3 Podfic @ the Jinjurly archive (47MB ~ 53:02)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-aspire-to-be-reasonably-sane-people)

[Audiobook Version at Paraka Productions](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/We%20Aspire%20to%20Be%20Reasonably%20Sane%20People.m4b)


End file.
